Kimi to Boku
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: LAST CHAP  Ehem, jadi semua yang kau duga itu Cuma salah paham! Kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu tahu/Memang apa alasan kalian putus?/Karena Sasuke memberiku bunga.../Haa? SasukeXNaruko Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Moshi-moshi minna-san... saa, douzo~~

**.**

**SasuFemnaru, SasuNaru**

**Gak suka? Jangan baca. I'm begging you**

**. **

Naruko memasang wajah masam semenjak duduk di café Yuki. Dia benar-benar kesal dan marah. Bukan, bukan karena pesanan yang lama diantar, dia baru saja berada di café itu sekitar 5 menit.

"Naru-chan, berhentilah memasang wajah masam seperti itu, kau bisa membuat pelanggan kabur." Ujar Sasori, salah satu host di café itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang," sahut Naruko dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Sasori, terkesan memasang wajah seperti baru saja ditindas oleh Sasori.

Sasori meletakkan es jeruk pesanan Naruko, "Baiklah, tapi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, nanti ada yang salah paham kepada—"

"Sasori-danna…! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku?" Deidara muncul tiba-tiba sambil membawa nampan.

"—ku."

'Tuh 'kan…' batin Sasori dongkol. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasori kalem.

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa Naru-chan jadi seperti itu?" seru Deidara.

"Percayalah padaku, Dei-chan!" ujar Sasori menyakinkan.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan!" sanggah Deidara.

Para pengunjung menatap kearah mereka, seakan-akan sedang menonton salah satu adegan sinetron yang sering tayang di layar kaca televisi dan sering ditonton mama di rumah.

"Kalian berisik! Apa mau gaji kalian kupotong?" ujar Kakuzu sang kasir. Kenapa kasir bisa memotong gaji mereka? Karena sang kasir merangkap sebagai bendahara café yang memegang uang.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasori dan Deidara berbarengan lalu meninggalkan TKP. Tentunya mereka tidak mau gaji dipotong, udah gajinya pas-pasan, kalau dipotong bagaimana? Makin lama nabung biaya buat kawin.

Sementara itu, sang pemeran utama sedang menatap kearah luar kaca tanpa mempedulikan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Dasar Sasuke baka!" desisnya sambil meminum es jeruknya yang mulai dingin. Sepertinya esnya meleleh dengan cepat karena suasana yang panas(?) tadi.

"Naru-chan! Aku dapat berita yang mengejutkan!" Sakura datang tiba-tiba dan duduk di kursi dekat Naruko.

"Kalau berita tentang putusnya aku dan Sasuke 2 jam 27 menit yang lalu, itu gak penting." Ujar Naruko meminum es jeruknya lagi sambil menahan amarahnya.

Sakura mengeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu, coba lihat foto ini!" sahut Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto kearah Naruko.

BRUSH!

"Uhuk, uhuk! Dimana, uhuk… kau mendapatkan foto itu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruko sambil segera melihat foto itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tidak mungkin! Sulit dipercaya!

'"Naru-chan! Biasa aja kali! Kamu jorok banget sih, nyembur sembarangan!" omel Sakura, untung saja refleksnya bagus, jadi tidak terkena semburan dadakan itu.

"Fo—foto ini… da—dari mana kau dapatkan?" Tanya Naruko hampir meremas foto itu.

"Huwaaa… jangan dirusak, itu koleksi berhargaku…" ucap Sakura histeris. "Ah, untung udah kuperbanyak. Hmm, baru saja… setengah jam yag lalu. Insting fujoshiku bagus sih!" ucap Sakura bangga. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka lho, padahal baru beberapa jam kalian putus."

Naruko benar-benar tidak percaya dengan foto yang baru saja dia lihat. Sasuke sang mantan pacarnya sejak 2 jam 27 menit yang lalu, berciuman dengan Naruto, saudara kembarnya!

"Ya—yaoi?"

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****punya**** Masashi Kishimoto****-sensei**

**Author: ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typos (maybe), OOC, gaje, Newbie, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Summary: ...gimana jadinya kalau kita salah paham seperti ini? Ya—yaoi? Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukannya Naruto itu cowok straight? Bukankah selama ini gebetan Naruto itu Sakura-chan? Apa gara-gara sering diabaikan Sakura-chan, si cowok blonde itu stress lalu jadi begini? Padahal kan ada Hinata-chan? Arrrrgh!

**.**

**.**

**Kimi to Boku**** © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

**.**

Ya, Naruko dan Sasuke baru saja putus 2 jam, 27 men-err— sekarang sudah lewat 30 menit, karena hal yang belum diketahui. Yang disambut dengan gegap gempita dan pesta meriah fans Sasuke dan Naruko, yang artinya harapan baru terbuka untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan mereka.

Tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, masa tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah haluan karena mereka putus? Mana dengan kakaknya lagi! Dia tahu kakak kembarnya itu imut dan manis sama sepertinya, ya iyalah, mereka kan KEMBAR. (sebenarnya Naruto lebih imut,dan Naruko lebih bisa dibilang manis), tapi tunggu dulu! Bukannya Naruto itu cowok straight? Bukankah selama ini gebetan Naruto itu Sakura-chan? Apa gara-gara sering diabaikan Sakura-chan, si cowok blonde itu stress lalu jadi begini? Padahal kan masih ada Hinata-chan. Arrrrrgh! Naruko pusing sendiri. Huwaaah, ini gak benar!

Dan kenapa sekarang dia (Naruko) tahu istilah-istilah seperti itu? Pasti pengaruh dari Sakura, yang mengaku sebagai fujoshi. Aduh, bagaimana jadinya kalau Sakura nanti punya pacar? Gimana nasib si cowok itu ntar? Ngapain mikir hal begituan?

Naruko benar-benar shock, ini gak benar. Dia pasti lagi mimpi! Mimpi buruk!

Sakura sweatdrop, "Naru-chan, ngapain jedotin kepala ke meja?"

"Cuma mau ngebuktiin aku mimpi apa enggak, tapi sepertinya enggak mimpi." Ucap Naruko sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

Saku berfacepalm. "Sebenarnya lebih efektif ke tembok dari pada ke meja." Ucapnya sambil menatap Naruko, lalu…

Gyut!

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?"

"Mencubit pipimu, sakit ya? Berarti bukan mimpi." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Iya, aku tahu ini bukan mimpi!" omel Naruko masih belum percaya. Mungkin saja ciuman itu hanya kejadian yang tidak disengaja, mungkin aja terpeleset atau kesenggol gitu? Kan biasanya hal seperti itu sering terjadi. Mereka hanya berada ditempat dan situasi yang tidak tepat. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke memang dekat ya, secara mereka kan sahabat dan teman sekelas dari TK, SD, SMP, dan sampai SMA sekarang, sedangkan Naruko mulai kenal akrab Sasuke pas sekelas di SMP.

"Sasori-nii! Jus Strowberry satu ya, sama pancake, tapi gratis ya!" ucap Sakura pada pelayan cafe yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Heh, enak aja gratis." Ucap Sasori datar.

"Ya elah, sama adik sendiri kok pelit… sama pengunjung kok pasang muka gak ikhlas." Sahut Sakura.

Tampak Kakuzu melirik ke arah Sasori dengan tatapan tajam yang berarti jangan-membuat-masalah-atau-gajimu-dipotong. Membuat Sasori sweatdrop.

"Tapi kalau pelanggannya adik sendiri yang minta digratisin, otomatis aku yang bayar yang berarti gajiku bakal dipotong. Lagipula uang saku kamu kan masih banyak. Ditambah lagi dengan pekerjaanmu yang gak jelas itu." Elak Sasori.

Sakura terkesima, "Panjang banget ngomongnya!"

"Hei, hei, kakak-beradik hentikan itu! Tahu gak sih, aku lagi kesal nih." Naruko merasa kesal sendiri.

"Gak mau tahu deh, paling ntar kamu dimarahi Kakuzu kalau gak bayar." Sasori berlalu dengan senyum charmingnya kearah pengunjung yang baru datang. "Selamat datang…"

"Eh? Kakuzu-senpai? Hahaha, biasa aja deh, dia kan partnerku!" sahut Sakura sambil melihat kearah Kakuzu yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Naruko dan Sasori heran.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Kakuzu, "Kakuzu-senpai!"

"Hm, ada apa?" sahut Kakuzu cuek sambil tetap menghitung lembaran uang itu. Sungguh dia tidak suka diganggu saat sedang melakukan hal yang disukainya –menghitung uang- kecuali itu adalah yang sangat, sangat, sangat penting.

Srakk!

Sakura meletakkan beberapa lembar foto ke meja, "Barang hari ini!"

Kakuzu menghentikan kegiatannya, "Hm… baiklah, kau bisa makan gratis menu utama hari ini."

"Yes!" seru Sakura.

"A—apa gg—gra—gratis?" ucap para kru pegawai Yuki café shock, termasuk Sasori menjatuhkan nampannya secara slow motion. Gratis? Kakuzu bilang gratis?

"Menu utama gratis?"

"Pasti foto yaoi," gumam Naruko sweatdrop.

"Tentu aja gak semua, ada foto-foto cowok cakep juga kok. Limited edition nih, sulit di dapat dan penuh perjuangan. Tapi buat Naru-chan kukasih setengah harga, mau?" tawar Sakura.

'Buset, jiwa pedagangnya bangkit nih.' Batin Naruko.

Sasori berfacepalm. 'Pasti aku menjadi salahsatu korban di foto itu,' batinnya.

Salah satu kerja part time Sakura yang Naruko tahu, yaitu menjual foto-foto yaoi kepada para fujoshi, dan sekarang dia mendapatkan partner yang bagus untuk memasarkan foto-foto itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu yang memiliki banyak koneksi, tentu keuntungannya lebih besar. Ah! Dan satu lagi, Sakura adalah seorang mangaka, yang saat ini sedang mencoba membuat manga genre sho-ai, dan editornya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu. Benar-benar… koneksi yang bagus.

"Jangan lupa, membawa yang lebih bagus minggu depan dan deadline manga mu dua minggu lagi." Sahut Kakuzu.

"Ya ya ya, tenang saja." Jawab Sakura santai. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasori dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Huh," Sasori berlalu. "Pein, buatkan jus Strowberry satu, jus apel tiga, Konan buatkan pancake satu, cheese cake tiga," ujar Sasori menyampaikan pesanan kepada dua koki mereka. "Deidara antar pesanan ke meja dua sana."

"Ne, jadi apa alasanmu putus dengan Sasuke karena hal ini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran kepada Naruko sambil menunjuk foto yang mulai lecek itu.

"Tentu saja, bukan!"

"Oh begitu, lalu apa alasanmu sebenarnya?"

Naruko menatap lirih Sakura, "Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Gak perlu direkam juga kali." Ucap Naruko yang melihat Sakura siap merekam moment ini.

"Hei, perlu lagi! Ini bisa menjadi gossip yang booming!"

"Sahabat sendiri digosipin, jahat benar."

"Bukannya begitu juga, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku kan anggota klub surat kabar sekolah dan mading. Sekalian mengconfirm kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Naruko menghela napas, "Haah… haruskah aku melabrak Sasuke sekarang? Tapi kami kan udah putus, apa peduliku! Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih…"

"Masih?" Sakura mengulanginya.

"Ah, su—sudahlah! Aku gak peduli!" sanggah Naruko.

'Tsundere…' batin Sakura.

-asdfghjkl-

Tentu saja Naruko masih sayang kepada Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja bukan karena foto itu, karena foto itu baru saja dia lihat. Apa mungkin selama ini Sasuke berpacaran dengannya hanya sebagai status palsu dan ternyata sebenarnya dia dan Naruto, ughh… Hom—asdfghjiuytreqwerty. Ah, tidak usah dilanjutkan.

Dan di foto itu mereka berciuman. Yang benar saja! Dia yang sudah berpacaran setengah tahun dengan Sasuke saja belum pernah ciuman.

"Ahh Sakura… hobimu itu mulai meracuni otakku…" gumam Naruko.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruko melihat dua orang yang familiar, atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya. Sasuke dan Naruto. Langsung saja Naruko bersembunyi di samping tiang listrik dan mengawasi mereka berdua.

Tampak seseorang pengendara motor yang melaju dengan cepat hampir saja menabrak Naruto, namun beruntung Sasuke berhasil menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto.

"Hati-hati Dobe, aku tidak mau kau mati."

"Hehehe, maaf Teme!"

'Untung Naruto tidak apa-apa… tapi adegan apa barusan itu…?' batin Naruko meracau. Apakah ini adalah bentuk perhatian seme kepada uke? Sakura… kenapa kau memberi tahukan aku hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan yaoi sih…

Hampir saja Naruko headbang ke tiang lampu jalanan karena pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu.

"Hei Dobe, apa Naru tidak akan marah?"

"Tentang hal itu, biar aku yang urus, Teme!" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya sambil menepuk dadanya.

('Ma—marah tentang apa?' batin Naruko was-was.)

"Justru itu membuatku lebih cemas." Sahut Sasuke.

"Percaya saja padaku!" seru Naruto.

('Memangnya ada apa? Apa tentang hubungan kalian?' pikiran Naruko menjadi semakin kacau balau.)

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo kita ke rumahmu sekarang!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Hn."

('E—eh? Rrrr—rumah Sasuke? A—apa yang mau mereka lakukan? Aku bisa gila karena memikirkan hal ini!' pikir Naruko sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang panjangnya.)

Puk!

Deg!

Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruko, "Naru-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruko berbalik dengan terkaget-kaget, "Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan!" Naruko langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat nona lavender itu heran.

"Ada apa denganmu Naru-chan?"

"Hinata-chan…" mata Naruko berkaca-kaca.

-ASDFGHJKL-

"Jadi kau putus dengan Uchiha-kun. Ta—tapi kalau kau masih menyayanginya, kenapa harus putus?"

"Karena aku kesal…"

"Lalu apa yang Naru-chan lakukan tadi?"

"Menstalker Naruto dan Sasuke."

"A—apa? Ke—kenapa?"

"Coba lihat ini…" ucap Naruko lirih sambil menyerahkan selembar foto.

"I—ini…" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku juga gak percaya… tapi…"

"Na—Naruto-kun… dengan U—Uchiha-kun… ini bohong kan Naru-chan?"

"Gak… tahu…" jawab Naruko lirih.

Hinata mengembalikan foto itu. "A—aku harus pergi sekarang Naru-chan…"

"Mau kemana Hinata-chan?"

"Membeli tali."

Naruko langsung menarik tangan Hinata, "Tidak! Jangan bunuh diri! Aku yakin mereka masih bisa kita selamatkan, Hinata-chan!"

"A—anu… itu bukan buat bunuh diri kok. Tapi untuk tali jemuran di rumahku."

Naruko sweatdrop.

"Ja—jadi bisa kau lepas tanganku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Go—gomen." Naruko melepaskan genggamannya, "Hinata-chan apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Umm… apa maksudmu Naru-chan?"

"Aku tahu Hinata-chan menyukai Naruto, kan?"

"I—itu… ke—kenapa kau bisa tahu?" wajah Hinata memerah, malu banget. Ketahuan sahabat yang saudaranya adalah orang yang ditaksir(?)

'Mudah ditebak kok,' batin Naruko. "Tentu saja aku tahu, kau kan sahabatku. Tapi apa kau rela Naruto menjadi seperti itu?" Tanya Naruko.

"Te—tentu aku berharap bi—bisa bersama Naruto-kun… ta—tapi kalau begini bisa membuat Naruto-kun bahagia, a—aku… a—ku rela…" Hinata nyaris mewek ditanya hal seperti itu.

"Tapi ini gak benar, Hinata-chan…"

"Asalkan Naruto-kun bahagia, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum.

Naruko terdiam, 'Hinata-chan benar-benar suka Naruto sampai seperti itu? Apa aku juga harus seperti itu kalau nyatanya Sasuke gak menyukai aku?'

"Ne, sebelum pergi, Naru-chan… bolehkah aku meminta foto itu?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap membuat Naruko membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naruko bengong, "Ha—hah? Untuk apa?"

"Bukan untuk apa-apa kok," Hinata memainkan jarinya.

Naruko memandang foto yang lecek itu sesaat, "Ambil saja, aku masih punya satu, tadi Sakura memberikan dua foto kepadaku."

"Te—terima kasih," Hinata menerima selembar foto itu, "Sampai jumpa besok, Naru-chan."

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok…"

Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang terheran-heran.

"Untuk apa Hinata-chan meminta foto itu? ah! Jangan bilang kalau ternyata Hinata-chan juga seorang fujoshi?" pekik Naruko membuat orang-orang di jalanan menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Malu-maluin aja.

**TBC**

Gimana? Gimana? Maaf kalau gaje.

Kasih saran atau kritik?

Mind to give me some review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review:**

**Lady Spain**

Wah, sebenarnya saya juga bingung, pengen bikin yaoi, tapi saya gak sanggup, bener deh. Naruko-chan pengen marah tapi udah putus, kan gengsi jadinya.

Alasannya mereka putus, saya juga sebenarnya masih bingung, ahahaha, ada yang mau ngasih saran?

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Senju Koori**

Iya nih kembar, awalnya sih pengen pake Kyuu bukan Naruto, tapi SasuKyuu sepertinya pair yang aneh, hehe

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Lady no name**

Iya ya? Alurnya mudah ditebak ya, hehehe, Cuma salah paham kok. Semoga mereka baikan.

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**xxxruuxx**

Hinata apain ya itu foto, hmm, saya juga penasaran fotonya buat apa *plak*

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Yaoi ya? Wah, saya belum sanggup bikin yang seperti itu, bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan teman-teman sekelas saya ntar, hehehe

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**yuchan desu**

makasih X3

saya belum sampai jadi fujoshi sih kalau sampai mungkin saya bakal bikin Sasuke sama Naruto, *ditendang Naruko*

ini saya apdet.

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Reihaka Ichitachi**

Terima kasih dibilang bagus :') *berkaca2*

Saya sebenarnya juga bingung Hinata mau apain foto itu, terlalu banyak ide -?- berseliweran tentang Hinata.

Lagian fic ini kayaknya gak panjang2 amat, saya takut gak bisa bayar utang fic. *plak*

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

Dan makasih buat silent reader –kalaunya ada-

Met baca ^^

**Chap sebelumnya:**

"Untuk apa Hinata-chan meminta foto itu? ah! Jangan bilang kalau ternyata Hinata-chan juga seorang fujoshi?" pekik Naruto membuat orang-orang di jalanan menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Malu-maluin aja.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****punya**** Masashi Kishimoto****-sensei**

**Author: ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typos (maybe), OOC, gaje, Newbie, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Semuanya Cuma salah paham, sebaiknya cepat diselesaikan supaya gak tambah ribet.

Sasufemnaru, sasunaru, itakyuu, little bit hint NaruHina and NaruSaku

**.**

**.**

**Kimi to Boku**** © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

Naruko pulang ke rumah dengan gontai, yang disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari kakaknya, Kyuubi.

"Kenapa? Muka mu jelek banget hari ini." ujar Kyuubi sambil memakan es krim rasa coklat.

"Kakak jahat! Masa diriku yang manis ini dibilang jelek?" Naruko dongkol banget, kakaknya yang satu itu, masa adik sendiri dikatain jelek. Padahal moodnya sedang buruk saat ini.

"Loh, emang jelek. Manyun, masam lagi." Kyuubi duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

"Haaah! Kesaaaal!" Naruko ikut merebahkan dirinya ke sofa di samping Kyuubi, sambil mengacak-acak objek di sampingnya.

'Imouto ku stress,' batin Kyuubi yang melihat guling di sampingnya menjadi korban sampai robek.

"Ne, nee-chan…"

"Apa?" Kyuubi melongok kearah Naruko tanpa minat.

"Menurut nee-chan, yaoi itu bagaimana?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruko tanpa berkedip, "Kenapa? Kau mau jadi fujoshi sama seperti Sakura?"

"Bukaaaaaan!" bantah Naruko, "Cuma nanya."

"Penting gak seeeh!" ucap Kyuubi sambil memakan suapan es krimnya yang terakhir.

"Jawab aja apa susahnya seeh!" balas Naruko kesal dengan sikap kakaknya yang mulai gak jelas itu.

"Yee, mana aku tahu yang begituan. Lagian nih ya, aku itu cewek, catat tuh. Mana ku ngerti perasaan cowok yang seperti."

Naruko sewot, "Aku kan nanya perasaan kakak, bukannya perasaan jadi cowok."

Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, Kyuubi memang gak pernah ambil pusing dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya sih. Kecuali kalau hal itu sudah mengganggu dia.

"Gini aja deh, misalnya kalau Itachi-nii tiba-tiba pacaran sama Kisame gimana tuh perasaan kakak?" Tanya Naruko yang memisalkan Itachi, karena Itachi adalah pacar kakaknya itu.

"Heh, ga usah Tanya perasaan deh, yang ada ku bejek-bejek tuh dia. Selingkuh masa ama cowok, emang aku kurang apa?" ucap Kyuubi yang wah-cantik-loh.

"Nee-chan kurang ramah, galak, kurang baik, cuek, pelit lagi—huwee ampuuun!"

"Kesempatan banget ngejek aku," ucap Kyuubi hampir mencekik Naruko.

"Ampun…" Naruko langsung menunduk-nunduk hormat.

"Lagipula gak mungkin Itachi selingkuh sama Kisame, baka! Dan jika itu terjadi, akan kubuat dia menderita dan menyesal untuk selamanya!" omel Kyuubi.

-di tempat lain-

"Huatchi!"

"Kenapa kau Itachi?" tanya Kisame heran mendengar temannya itu bersin secara tidak elit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Kyuu-chan sedang merindukanku." Sahut Uchiha sulung itu narsis. Sudah itu senyum-senyum lagi.

-back to Naru-chan-

"Seandainya doang kok kak!" ucap Naruko frustasi.

"Lagian kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sudah mulai tenang lagi.

'Nanya ke Kyuu nee-chan gak membantu sama sekali sih.' Naruko menghela napas. "Sudah deh, aku mau ke kamar aja." Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung berlari menuju tangga.

"Ya sudah," sahut Kyuubi sambil memainkan remote tv, mencari saluran chanel yang bagus.

"Afikaa..."

"Iya..."

Klik!

"...tanpamu aku galau~~"

Klik!

"You are beautiful~~ beautiful~~"

Klik!

"Kamu gak usah banyak alasan! Kita putus!

"Tapi—"

Klik!

"... diduga korban selingkuh, sehingga dia dipukuli hingga teluka parah oleh kekasihnya sendiri—"

Klik!

Tv dimatikan oleh Kyuubi. Gak ada yang menarik.

Kyuubi menghela napas, "Tapi kalau benar Itachi seperti itu... kuhajar dia!"

Hening.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih baik pada si Itachi," gumam Kyuubi lagi. Kepikiran.

-asdfghjkl-

Naruko langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu seraya meraih hapenya. 5 panggilan tidak terjawab. "Dari Sasuke... aku harus gimana?" Naruko mengabaikannya, "Aku butuh berpikir sebentar."

Lalu dia membuka fesbuknya.

Beranda** Profil **TemanPesan

**Sai PrinceSmile**

Bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja Naruko-chan?

Suka. 5559 Komentar. Antar-dinding

**Shikamaru Nara **

Merepotkan

509 Suka. Komentar. Antar-dinding

**InoBeautifulFlower**

What? Kamu putus sama Sasuke-kun?

79 Suka. 509 Komentar. Antar-dinding

**KarinSweetRedHair**

Benarkah ini? Sungguh berita hebat!

80 Suka. 298 Komentar. Antar dinding.

**KibaAnjinglovers**

Wah! Mengejutkan!

60 Suka. 190 Komentar. Antar-dinding

**Sasuke Uchiha **

Naru...

3000 Suka. 5679 Komentar. Antar-dinding

**Naru-chanRamenPrinceSs** mengubah hubungannya menjadi lajang

3001 Suka. 5780 Komentar. Hapus

**Naru-chanRamenPrincess** sekarang berteman dengan **Ichigo Kurosaki** dan **LuffySiTopiJerami**

450 Suka. Komentar. Hapus

**Rin-Len Kagamine**

Thanks for konfirm X3

234 Suka. 95 Komentar. Hapus

**SpringCherryBlossomisSakura**

Temenin ya Naru-chan :*

90 Suka. 46 Komentar. Hapus

"Apaan sih mereka, komenan di dinding fesbukku," batin Naruko.

Hening

"Huwaaaa! Aku bisa gila!" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Dia menghempaskan pelan hapenya ke kasur lalu memeluk bantal kecil berbentuk tomat.

Naruko menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru. 'Sudah putus, apa aku ada hak untuk menanyakan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Aku terlalu gengsi yaa... Mungkin ada baiknya aku menelpon Sasuke. Dan menanyakan hal ini lebih jelas...'

Dengan ragu Naruko meraih hpnya dan menelpon Sasuke. Setelah berpikir tepat selama enam puluh menit.

"Ha—halo..."

"Naru?" terdengar jawaban dari seberang telpon.

"Sa—" suara Naruko terputus.

"Woi, Teme! Sakit tahu!" terdengar suara Naruto.

"Berisik Dobe, kau sudah kalah, jadi diam!" balas Sasuke.

"A—apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruko panik, lupa tujuan awalnya.

"Ittai...! Nanti aku gak bisa jalan! Jangan disitu!" masih terdengar keributan dari seberang telepon.

Bwoosh!

Wajah Naruko memerah. Efek dramatis; kepala berasap, pikiran kacau, mata berkunang-kunang.

Aduh, ini anak mikir apaan sih.

"Diam Dobe, aku sedang bicara dengan Naru..."

Klik!

TUUT!

Panggilan diputus Naruko.

"Sasuke baka! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" ucap Naruko sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal.

-asdfghjkl-

Sasuke masih menatap layar hape androidnya, diam mematung. Panggilan telponnya sudah diputus tiga menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau teme? Udahan nih latihan bela dirinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Padahal ini telepon dari Naru... ini gara-gara kau Dobe! Dia memutus panggilannya!" bentak Sasuke sambil mencekik leher Naruto.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Stop Teme! Kalau aku mati gara-gara kau, Naruko-chan pasti akan membencimu!" seru Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari Sasuke yang tampak kalap.

"Dibenci?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tangannya.

"Iya!" ujar Naruto langsung menjauh, takut dicekik lagi, masih sayang nyawa.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari sial bagiku!" gerutu Sasuke, sumpah deh, putus karena hal gak jelas, sudah itu malah digosipin yaoi sama Naruto gara-gara you-know-what.

"Ya, kau benar-benar kasihan Teme, aku turut prihatin." Ujar Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Sret!

Sasuke memandang tajam, kearah kembaran (mantan) pacarnya.

'Firasat buruk nih,' batin Naruto.

"Bantu."

Naruto cengo, "Apanya?"

"Bantu balikan sama Naru. Kau kan saudaranya, bantu aku."

'Wah, tuan Uchiha bisa minta tolong juga ternyata,' batin Naruto, "Wani piro?"

"Ngomong apa kau, yang bikin semua jadi kacau kan kamu!" gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir, "Baiklah, malam ini nginap saja di rumahku, jadi kau punya banyak waktu untuk bicara dengan Naruko-chan. Gimana?"

"Ayah dan ibumu?"

"Tidak masalah, mereka belum tahu kau putus dengan Naruko-chan kan." Ucap Naruto santai. "Sepertinya Kyuu juga belum tahu, kalau tahu, dia pasti bilang, 'Akan kubunuh Anak ayam itu.' Ujar Naruto menirukan Kyuubi. "Jadi kau aman."

"Aku tahu, keluargamu itu family compleks –emang ada?- tapi resikonya terlalu bahaya kalau menginap." Sahut Sasuke sambil memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

"Katanya mau balikan sama Naruko-chan." Ribet deh. =,=

"Hn."

"Semuanya Cuma salah paham, sebaiknya cepat diselesaikan supaya gak tambah ribet." ujar Naruto.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi, saat kubilang aku baru putus dengan Naru?" tanya Sasuke datar.

**Flashback **

"Beraninya kau menyakiti Naruko-chan, dia itu adikku Teme! Kubunuh kau!"

"Dobe, bukan seperti itu maksudk—"

Plak!

Buagh!

Sret!

Cup!

Jepret!

Prang!

Gyaaaa!

Duagh!

Kyaaaa~! (suara Sakura)

**End of flashback**

"Itu serentetan kejadian yang gak perlu diingat Teme," ujar Naruto suram. "Mana Sakura-chan tadi ngeliat lagi, gimana nasib cintaku padanya..." Naruto hampir mewek.

"Entah gimana jadinya kalau keluargamu tahu."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naru pasti akan tambah membenciku..."

Nasib para cowok yang mengenaskan.

"Nginap saja, sebelum tambah ribet, gimana?" bujuk Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak mau bertengkar lama-lama dengan Naru," pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah, misi hari ini; Teme harus berhasil baikan dengan Naruko-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn." Akhirnya, keluar juga trademark Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, traktir ramen."

"Hn. Gak."

"Pelit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entah kenapa rasanya jantung berdetak lebih cepat, padahal waktu melihat nilai ujian saja tidak sebegininya. Padahal Cuma ingin menginap di rumah teman, kok terasa seperti masuk kandang singa?

Tidak sopan, masa rumah (mantan) pacar dibilang kandang singa.

"Teme bengong mulu, niat masuk gak nih? Biasanya juga langsung masuk," omel Naruto.

Ini sudah hampir maghrib, bro! -?-

Mitosnya kalau senja sore kan banyak makhluk-makluk dari alam sana bersliweran, berhubung Naruto takut dengan 'mereka' gak mungkin kan dia nemenin Sasuke bengong di depan pagar rumahnya.

Lagian ngapain si Teme itu bengong begitu?

"Arrrrrrrgh! Cepat masuk ke rumahku, Teme!" Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke.

"Sore, Kyuu!" sapa Naruto pada Kyuubi yang masih duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv.

"Apa?" sahut Kyuubi sangar. Dia menatap kearah seseorang yang berada di belakang si blonde itu.

"Ngapain kamu bawa anak ayam itu kemari?"

"Kyuubi-san, Itachi-nii titip salam, maaf dia sedang sibuk skripsi, jadi tidak sempat menemuimu," ujar Sasuke datar dan sopan.

Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya, 'Tumben ini anak ayam sopan,'

"Sudah dulu, kami sedang ada misi, ciao!" seru Naruto langsung naik ke lantai atas. "Teme, cepat!"

"Hn,"

"Tunggu anak ayam."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Sampaikan pada si keriput itu, Salam balik,"

Hening...

"Ya, baiklah."

-Naruto's room-

"Kakakmu kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, aneh melihat sikap Kyuubi yang sangar nan buas tiba-tiba insyaf -?-

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Tapi sepertinya dia masih belum tahu masalahmu dengan Naruko-chan."

"Orang tua mu mana?"

"Sebentar lagi pulang kok."

"Naru, ada dimana?"

"Di kamarnya kali."

"Kamarnya dimana?"

"kamar nomor empat dari kamarku."

"Samping kiri atau kanan?"

"Teme, kayaknya kau lebih baik gak usah banyak omong seperti biasa, OOC! Risih tahu!"

"Galau, Dobe."

Gubrak!

Naruto jatuh dari kasurnya.

"Bwahahahahaha, galau kau bilang?"

Sasuke melempar sebuah buku kearah Naruto.

"Gyaaaa! Teme sialan! Ini buku yang kupinjam dari Hinata-chan tahu, mana boleh kau lempar sembarangan seperti itu!" Naruto segera mengelus-elus buku itu. Syukurlah gak ada yang robek atau lecet sedikitpun.

"Kupikir kau Cuma memikirkan Sakura dan Ramen saja."

"Hinata-chan gadis yang baik, tapi agak aneh. Tapi kupikir aku menyukai gadis yang seperti itu."

"Menyukainya, eh? Sama seperti kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

'Sakura atau Hinata?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bocah, saatnya makan malam." Ujar Kyuubi dari balik pintu.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu, "Apa tou-san dan kaa-san sudah datang?"

"Dari tadi, bocah. Cepat turun dan jangan lupa ajak anak ayam itu! Aku akan memanggil rubah kecil (baca: Naruko) untuk makan malam."

"Bukannya kakak yang nona rubah?" ucap Naruto pelan.

Dziiiing!

"Ngomong apa kau, bocah?"

"Aaaaa... ayo kita turun ke bawah Teme!"

Naruto langsung ngacir meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang sedang menuju kamar Naruko.

'Kamar Naruko di sana?' batin Sasuke.

Nah lho? Mau ngapain tuh, Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menyusul Naruto ke ruang makan. Selama dia pacaran sama Naruko, paling jauh masuk paling sampai ruang tamu, menginap juga gak pernah tuh. Kyuubi galak euy! Tapi tumbenan ini gak marah-marah.

-di ruang makan-

"Sasuke-kun, ayo duduk di sini," ujar Kushina, lemah-lembut dan tersenyum charming. Ibunda dari KyuuNaruNaru. 'Bukannya Naruto dan Naruko bilang kalau ibunya itu galak?' batin Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, baa-san." Sasuke mengambil tempat.

Tampak Minato sedang menatap Uchiha terbungsu itu, anak dari temannya, Fugaku Uchiha. Lalu tersenyum persis seperti Naruto dan Naruko.

"Bagaimana kabar Fugaku, Sasuke-kun"

"Sibuk. Bisnis."

"Hahahahaha, kau mirip dengan ayahmu." Ucap Minato.

Pujian apa hinaan nih?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar ibu dan kakakmu itu?" ujar Minato kalem berwibawa.

"Kaa-san sedang liburan ke Korea, ingin ketemu Suju. Itachi-nii sedang sibuk skripsi."

"Astaga! Suju? Kok Mikoto-chan gak bilang-bilang?" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba histeris.

Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop, 'Mana sifat lemah lembut, anggun, dan charming tadi?'

"Ehem." Ucap Minato membuat keadaan kembali tenang. Kushina langsung kembali memasang wajah anggunnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Tolong jaga Naruko-chan dengan baik," ujar Minato.

"Iya, tolong ya Sasuke-kun," ujar Kushina.

Hei, hei, Sasuke kan belum mau ngelamar, tapi kok kesannya malah seperti itu.

"Kau ngomong apa sih Dobe pada mereka," bisik Sasuke pada Naruto yang diam-diam mencomot telur gulung di piring yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di tangan oleh Kushina.

"Hehehe, gak ngomong apa-apa kok." Sahut Naruto pelan sambil mengelus-elus tangannya.

'Mencurigakan,' batin Sasuke.

Tampak Kyuubi muncul dan berjalan menuju kursinya, tampak empat pasang mata menatapnya, dengan tatapan 'mana Naruko.'

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan dari orang-orang itu, Kyuubi menyahut, "Sebentar lagi dia turun kok."

Panjang umur, yang dibicarakan muncul, dengan rambut tampak kusut, baju acak-acakan layaknya pengamen di perempatan jalan. Tinggal nyanyi aja tuh pakai gendang. *author lancang*

Pandangan yang tadi dilayangkan pada Kyuubi beralih pada Naruko, MinaKushi kedip-kedip tidak jelas, Kyuubi menoleh, dan Sasuke terdiam. Naruto yang berhasil mencomot Tempura tanpa ketahuan ibunda tercintanya pun jatuh dengan mulus ke piring.

Naruko pun menatap kearah keluarganya, plus seseorang yang tadi memenuhi pikirannya, Naruko memandang ke arah Sasuke, bola mata secerah langit biru dan onyx itu bertemu...

Si gadis blonde yang tadinya masih setengah merem, langsung membelalakkan matanya dan langsung kabur menuju kamarnya.

Siiiiing...

Minato menatap Kushina dengan bingung, Kyuubi menatap Sasuke tajam, Naruto menatap tempuranya dengan tatapan lega.

Naruko langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bersandar di balik pintu.

"Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?" ucapnya dalam keterkejutan.

**TBC**

**A/N**: Bukan Yaoi kok, saya masih belum sanggup bikin yang seperti itu ^^a

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi temen fb saya yang dituduh yaoi gara-gara dia apdet stat gak jelas.

Kasian...

Hehehe, tapi dia sebenarnya straight kok. Sebenarnya teman2nya juga cuman becanda aja sama dia. Tapi senang juga ngeliat dia kelabakan gitu. *kicked*

Ada komentar? Saran? Flame?

Review please...

Kamis/15/03/2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan review**

**Lady no name**

Iya ya? Itu daftar iklan yang paling sering saya liat di tv, hahahaha. –plak-

Gak apa-apa, galau emang lagi musim, hehe.

Arigatou reviewnya =)

**Kyuki-uchiha**

Wah, maaf lama apdetnya. Ada dua fic yang saya urus jadinya bingung deh ngetik yang mana duluan ^^a

Makasih udah di fave.

Arigatou =)

**Yuchan desu**

Yaoi? Gak berani bikin... -/-"

Saya masih belajar, tapi kayaknya saya lebih suka sho-ai daripada Yaoi O/O

Soalnya kalau yaoi kan... /

-abaikankegajeansaya-

Arigatou reviewnya =)

**akatsukiNoah**

hehehe, entah saya harus bangga atau apa nih -/-'a

gara-gara iklan di tv itu mulu sih. Jadinya gitu -?-

NaruHina, hehehe, terserah pembayangan reader aja :3

Arigatou reviewnya =)

**Rizzy doubleZiziy**

Iya, endingnya SasuNaruko kok, ^^a

Kalau sudah naik tingkat fujoshi mungkin malah bikin sho-ai kali ya. Tapi saya masih pemula, jadi ya begini-begini saja –gajengomongapasayaini-

Bringing the Rain gak saya telantarin kok, Cuma masih dalam proses pencarian inspirasi dan pengetikan. Saya usahakan gak akan discontinued kok. Paling Cuma lama apdet, hehehe. –Cuma?- *kicked*

Arigatou reviewnya =)

**Nakamura Nezumi**

Iya, ini udah lanjut, tapi last chap kayaknya.

Silakan, apa sih yang gak buat reader tercinta, XD

Arigatou reviewnya =)

**Ryuu**

Iya ya, hehehe, syukur deh sesuai ama genrenya. Senang bisa menghibur X3

Maaf gak kilat, ^^a

Iya, salam kenal juga.

Arigatou =)

Dan makasih buat silent reader –kalaunya ada-

Met baca ^^

**Chap sebelumnya**:

Naruko langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bersandar di balik pintu.

"Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?" ucapnya dalam keterkejutan.

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****punya**** Masashi Kishimoto****-sensei**

**Author: ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Typos (maybe), OOC, gaje, Newbie, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Summary: … Ehem, jadi semua yang kau duga itu Cuma salah paham! Kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu tahu/Memang apa alasan kalian putus?/Karena Sasuke memberiku bunga.../Haa?

**.**

**.**

**Kimi to Boku**** © Kiriya Diciannove**

**.**

Suasana di ruang makan itu masih hening, memang sih aturan makan jangan berisik atau bicara, tapi beberapa dari mereka belum makan kok, masih menunggu si gadis pirang paling bungsu itu muncul. Tapi gak begitu bagi Naruto yang sudah mengembat tiga tempura dan Kyuubi yang menyendok sup nya.

"Akhirnya, Naruko-chan ayo cepat duduk di sini!" ujar Kushina sambil menatap anak bungsunya yang manis itu.

Tampak Naruko berjalan perlahan menuju tempat makan, tapi hei! Ada yang sedikit berbeda. Rambut dan pakaian yang tadinya lecek berantakan itu sekarang berubah menjadi rambut pirang panjang yang rapi, baju kaos berwarna putih dengan jaket lengan pendek berwarna orange dan celana jeans pendek selutut. Oke, manis sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan dengan tadi.

'Oh, itu alasan dia lari kembali ke kamar.' Batin Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke Cuma diam saja, bagi dia sih, Naruko tetap manis walau gimanapun. -_-

Naruko mengusap pelan siku kirinya, sambil duduk di kursinya tanpa menatap kearah Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Yang pasti makan dulu.

"Itadakimasu..." ucap Naruko sambil mengambil sumpitnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Tambah saja dagingnya Sasuke-kun, jangan malu-malu," ucap Kushina.

Betapa Sasuke berharap Naruko yang bilang begitu, tapi apa boleh buat, mereka kan lagi marahan. Ups, maksudnya Naruko yang marah.

"Hn."

"Woi, Teme! Jangan Cuma bilang begitu pada calon mertua dong!" ujar Naruto.

Sontak Sasuke dan Naruko terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke dan Naruko segera meraih air putih mereka masing-masing dan meminumnya. Lalu menaruhnya sambil menghela napas lega. Kompak lho.

"Bravo!" ujar Naruto.

Kembarannya langsung menoleh pada saudara pirangnya, "Naruto kamu ngomong apa sih, kau tahu aku dan dia kan sudah pu—"

"Waaaa...! coba telur gulung ini Naruko-chan, hari ini rasanya telur gulung buatan kaa-san lebih enak daripada biasanya!" seru Naruto memotong perkataan Naruko sambil menyuapkannya tepat kedalam mulut Naruko sambil menatapnya dengan penuh isyarat.

'Kau mau Sasuke dihajar?'

Naruko menggeleng sambil memakan telur gulung itu. Lumayan, itu kan punya Naruto.

'Good!' ujar Naruto. Ikatan batin saudara kembar memang hebat.

Kushina tersenyum lebar, "Wah, Naruto, kau bisa saja!"

"Masakan kaa-san memang selalu enak! Ahahahaha!" lanjut Naruto.

"Itu memang benar, kau hebat sekali Kushina-chan. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu..." sahut Minato.

"Minato-kun..."

"Kushina-chan..."

"Ehem, ada anak kecil. Adegan romantis dilarang." Ucap Kyuubi sambil menatap kearah tiga anak kecil (baca: Sasuke, Naruto, dan Naruko) yang menatap pasangan Minato dan Kushina dengan penuh minat.

Minato dan Kushina hanya nyengir saja, hampir lupa kalau masih berada di ruang makan.

'Hampir saja tadi ketahuan!' batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

'Gila Dobe, kau hampir membuatku terbunuh!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oh, iya, tumben Sasuke-kun menginap di sini. Ada apa nih?" goda Kushina sambil melirik Naruko yang sedang makan dengan khidmat.

"Kami mau mengerjakan pr bersama, kaa-san!" sahut Naruto lebih dulu.

"Begitulah, baa-san." Sahut Sasuke mengikuti kebohongan Naruto, ngerjain pr apa coba? Paling kalau ada, bukannya mengerjakan pr bersama malah Sasuke yang mengerjakan semuanya.

"Lho, Naruko-chan gak ikut?" tanya Kushina.

Naruko menatap Naruto dengan penuh isyarat, 'Emang-kita-ada-pr?'

Naruto geleng-geleng sambil memasang pose memohon.

"Tentu saja Naruko-chan ikut mengerjakan!" ucap Naruto sambil menyikut Naruko.

"Hm." Sahut Naruko pendek.

"Mau menginap di kamar siapa? Naruto apa Naruko?" canda Kushina.

Uhuk!

Semua orang di meja makan hampir keselek.

Minato ikut bicara, "Bercandanya jangan sebegitunya juga Kushina-chan."

Naruko bengong, 'Sasuke menginap di kamar Naruto? Apa nanti mereka akan... mereka... ini dan itu...' Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, doktrin dari Sakura mempengaruhinya lagi.

Kyuubi mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, "Kaa-san, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh."

"Ahahahaha, Cuma bercanda. Lagipula ada dua kamar yang masih kosong, kau bisa memilih Sasuke-kun, oh ya, tiga ditambah dengan kamar Naruko-chan." Sahut Kushina. Waduh parah nih, anak sendiri digituin -?-

"Kaa-san!" seru Naruko.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Kyuubi sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

'You are beautiful~~~ beautiful~~ kamu cantik—'

Klik!

Hape Kyuubi berdering tanda ada panggilan. Aura Kyuubi langsung berubah ungu kehitaman sambil mengarahkan tatapannya pada si kembar, berani-beraninya anak itu mengganti nada dering 'Imitation Black' hapenya tanpa izin! Cari masalah!

"Bocah~ kubunuh kalian nanti!"

"Aku gak ikutan kok," sahut Naruko datar.

"Peace!" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

Tumben Naruko gak ikut bikin masalah. Iyalah, dia kan juga lagi galau.

Klik!

Kyuubi segera mengangkat panggilan itu sambil berjalan keluar. Pacarnya nelpon! Excited, tapi gak mungkin ditunjukan di depan keluarganya kan. Bisa hancur harga dirinya.

["Hallooo?"]

"Ada apa keriput?"

["Tidak apa, Cuma ingin mendengar suaramu saja."]

"Oh."

Kyuubi duduk di kasurnya sambil menatap kearah luar jendela yang dibukanya. Angin malam bertiup pelan, membuat rambut merah panjangnya melambai selaras dengan bajunya yang berwarna merah hati dan celana pendek berwarna coklat tua, dia melihat kearah langit malam dan menatap bulan.

["Kenapa kau, Kyuu-chan?"]

"Apanya?" sahut Kyuubi galak.

["Kyuu-chan galak ih,"]

"Emang!"

["Sasuke sudah mengirimkan salamku untukmu kan? Kudengar dia menginap di rumahmu."]

"Hm."

["Balasannya?"]

Diam...

"ya... salam balik. KAU PUAS?"

["Wah, senang mendengarnya~~"]

"Berisik, kau!"

["Hahaha, tapi kau suka padaku yang seperti ini kan..."]

" Sepertinya anak ayam sedang ada masalah dengan rubah kecil." Sahut Kyuubi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

["Cuma masalah anak kecil, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!"] sahut Itachi dari seberang telepon. 'Pikirin aku aja, kenapa?' batin Itachi.

"Buat apa aku mikirin kamu." Sahut Kyuubi seakan membaca pikiran Itachi.

Jleb!

["Ah, tapi aku selalu memikirkan kamu, tenang saja! Tiada yang lain!"] 'Kecuali masalah skripsi,' batin Itachi. 'Sumpah, Orochimaru-sensei, dosen pembimbing yang mengerikan. Seperti gak rela Itachi lulus skripsi. Hii, nasibmu Itachi.

"..."

["Kyuu-chan?"]

"..."

["Hallo? Halloooo?"]

'Gimana ini? Jangan sampai ada yang melihatku seperti ini.' Batin Kyuubi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah, manis banget. Coba Itachi liat deh, Kyuubi bisa langsung disera—asdcvbnhgfd. Ehem, abaikan.

-ruang makan-

'You are beautiful~~ beautiful~~ kamu cantik—"

Klik!

Kushina mengangkat panggilan telpon dari Mikoto.

"Wah, Mikoto-chan lama tidak bersua, kok kamu gak bilang-bilang pergi ke korea! Gak ngajak-ngajak lagi," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu. Wah, waktunya ngegosip nih.

Sasuke dan Naruko mempelototi Naruto.

"Hei! Bukan aku! Itu memang nada dering hape kaa-san!" seru Naruto tidak terima disalahkan.

Eh? Gitu ya? Akhir-akhir ini lagu itu memang populer sih, tiap chanel tv yang lagi menayangkan acara musik pasti ada lagu itu. Jadi maklum kalau lagi pada suka lagu itu. Sasuke dan Naruko kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

'Tuuut~~ tuuut~~'

Loh? Nada dering hape yang ini kok kuno banget sih? Disaat semua orang sudah pakai bermacam-macam lagu yang ngetrend sebagai nada dering, punya siapa sih sebenarny—

Klik!

"Hallo? Oh, Sabaku-san! Hm? Ya? oh.. Tentang kerja sama perusahaan di cabang itu ya? Wah, aku harus mendiskusikannya dulu," Minato mengangkat telpon dan meninggalkan tempat makan, toh ada pembantu yang ngerapiin nantinya.

y—ya, yang penting kan maksud apa menelpon, bukan nada deringnya kan? Benar kan?

Akhirnya yang tersisa Cuma mereka bertiga, Sasuke, Naruto dan Naruko. Dan pembantu yang baru muncul untuk merapikan meja makan. Jadinya empat.

"Aku juga sudah selesai," ucap Naruko seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" sahut Naruko ketus, "Gak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Ini penting. Kumohon," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruko diam tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke yang masih menahan tangan kanannya.

Naruto mulai geleng-geleng kepala, "KAT! Emang kalian pikir ini adegan sinetron?"

"Aku gak pernah nonton sinetron, Dobe/Naruto!"

"Kau... pilih Naruto atau aku?" ujar Naruko tiba-tiba.

Sasuke segera berpikir serius, 'Heh? Apanya? Kalau pacaran tentu saja memilih Naruko, tapi ini maksudnya kamar menginap ya? Walaupun pengen di kamar Naruko juga gak mungkin kali, bisa tewas dibantai Namikaze family, minus Kushina, ibunda NaruNaru itu kan tadi udah mengizinkan. Aish... mikir apa kamu, sasuke?'

Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan slow dan tampang wajah bingung.

"Sudah kuduga..." ucap Naruko lirih.

Naruto memukul dahinya sendiri, "Teme Bego!"

"Hah?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto dengan glare tajam.

"Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian, Sakura-chan sudah memperlihatkannya padaku," ujar Naruko sedih, hampir nangis. "Aku pergi."

"Naruko-chan, tunggu! Ini salah paham! Maksudnya Sasuke bukan seperti itu! Lagian aku ini masih naksir Sakura! Kalian berdua, ikut aku!" seru Naruto sambil menyeret kedua orang sebayanya itu.

"Kenapa...?" ucap Naruko sedih, " Kenapa kalian berdua di kamarku?"

"Yaah, kau tahu kamarku berantakan," Naruto nyengir pada kembarannya itu, "Suasananya tidak kondusif." Sambung Naruto.

"Kamarmu rapi sangat berbeda dengan kamar seseorang yang mirip denganmu." Ucap Sasuke bermaksud memuji.

"Hn."

Gak mempan.

Sasuke sweatdrop, 'Itu kan trademark ku!'

"Ya, baiklah, abaikan masalah kamarku yang berantakan," ujar Naruto sedikit kesal. "Selesaikan saja masalah kalian!"

Hening...

"Ehem, jadi semua yang kau duga itu Cuma salah paham! Kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu tahu," jelas Sasuke.

"Yang benar?" tanya Naruko ragu.

"Swear!" Naruto membentuk jari V.

"Lalu kenapa kalian ciuman?"

Dziiiing...

SasuNaru langsung pundung. Itu first kiss loh...

"Itu gak sengaja!" sahut Sasuke.

" Dan gak dianggap! Itu gak sah!" seru Naruto.

"Padahal aku dan kamu belum pernah tuh melakukannya..." ucap Naruko pelan.

"Kamu mau aku aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoic, tau deh gimana isi hatinya.

"STOP! STOP! Aku masih disini! Jangan harap kalian bisa melakukan hal-hal yang begini dan begitu!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya.

Duakh!

Naruko melempar bantalnya kearah Naruto, "Emangnya aku cewek apaan! Lagipula aku belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan kata-kata kalian!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menepuk kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Dengar ya Naruko-chan, walaupun seandainya Sasuke-teme ini menyukaiku, hatiku Cuma buat Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto membela diri.

Duagh!

"Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu. DOBE. Camkan itu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menghadiahi pukulan di kepala Naruto.

"Ow! Aku sedang membantumu kembali pada Naruko-chan, tahu!"

"Jangan menggunakan perandaian yang tidak-tidak, baka!"

Naruto meraih tangan Naruko yang diam, "Lagipula 'kejadian itu' tidak sengaja terjadi gara-gara aku marah pada teme karena tahu kalian putus."

Naruko merasa bersalah, "Be—benarkah begitu? Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku Naruto..."

Memang apa alasan kalian putus?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena Sasuke memberiku bunga..."

"Haa?"

Naruto cengok. Bukannya cewek itu biasanya suka dikasih bunga? Setahunya Naruko-chan suka bunga, buktinya di depan rumah banyak ditanami bunga oleh kaa-san dan Naruko. Bahkan Naruko pernah membuatkan Naruto mahkota bunga waktu mereka kecil, dan mahkota itu masih Naruto simpan di lemarinya. Ow! Jangan sampai Naruko melihatnya masih menyimpannya! Itu akan jadi hal yang memalukan. Naruko juga sering pergi ke tempat Ino yang notabene adalah toko bunga. Jadi? Ini membingungkan.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda bingung, "Me—memangnya kau kasih bunga apa teme?"

"Mawar," jawab si raven itu singkat.

"Apanya yang mawar? Sasuke-baka! Kau memberiku mawar hitam, mana sebuket lagi!"

Jadi apa yang salah? Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghela napas lalu mengambil hapenya dan memencet tombol calling...

["Ya, hallooo... Toko Bunga Yamanaka di sini~~ mau pesan bunga?"] tanya Ino sambil mengangkat hapenya.

"Ino, kau promosi bunga lewat pake nomor pribadi hapemu juga sekarang?" tanya Naruko.

["Ah, lupa gue lagi gak jaga toko bunga. Kebiasaan ngangkat telpon pesanan bunga sih, jadi kebawa deh! Tapi gak apa sih, anggap aja aku promosi! Oh, yaaa... Kenapa nih Naru-chan nelpon malam-malam?"]

"Ada yang ingin bertanya padamu," ucap Naruko sambil menyerahkan hape berwarna orangenya kepada Naruto.

"Ssssst... aku harus nanya apa nih teme?" bisik Naruto pada sahabatnya itu sambil menerima hape dari Naruko.

Oke, Sasuke sedang galau jadi kemarin-kemarin tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sekarang saatnya gunakan otak jeniusmu itu bisa nggak sih? Saatnya berpikir, menemukan hipotesis dan kesimpulan, lalu semua akan terjawab!

Kenapa Naruko marah diberi mawar hitam bahkan sampai minta putus? Kenapa Naruko menyuruh mereka bicara kepada Ino? Ino Yamanaka memiliki toko bunga. Oke!

'Yamanaka, apa yang kau ketahui tentang mawar hitam?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

["E—eh? Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa kau dengan hape Naru-chan? Apa kalian sedang—"]

"Ino, jawab aja, jangan bertele-tele deh!" ucap Naruto.

["Eh, apa sih, ternyata ada Naruto juga, gak seru deh. Yang ketiga itu biasanya setan lho, Naruto-kun~~"]

"Apa maksudmu itu, Ino? Jawab saja pertanyaannya!" ujar Naruko ikut menyahut.

["Oke, oke, menurut bahasa bunga, bunga mawar hitam berarti kebencian, kematian dan perpisahan. Bisa juga berupa simbol kesedihan dan perpisahan. NHm, ngapain nanya begitu sih? Yang pasti jangan ngasih bunga itu ke pacar ya, bisa berakibat buruk lho! Yaah, tapi kadang cowok itu gak peka sih dengan hal yang begitu..."]

Dziiiiing!

"Terima kasih infonya..." ucap Naruko sambil menutup panggilan telponnya.

-di kamar Ino-

Tut!

"Hmm... sepertinya aku tahu penyebabnya!" ujar Ino sambil senyum.

"Tahu apaan Ino-pig?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya sejenak.

"Forehead, jangan sembarangan memanggil nama orang!"

"I—itu tadi suara Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata.

"Makanya jangan Cuma sibuk dengan manga mu itu, lagian gambar apa itu? Dua cowok sedang—"

"Waaa, jangan lihat, ini belum selesai!" Sakura langsung menutupi karya seninya.

"Sa—sakura-san, aku sudah selesai mengarsir halaman 30 ini!" ucap Hinata.

"Good job, asistenku!"

"Hei, hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku!"

"Bikin manga." Sahut Sakura sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa manga barumu seperti ini?" tanya Ino sambil melihat-lihat kertas sketsa buatan Sakura.

"Ini project baru!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya tanda bingung sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"A—aku asisten Sakura-san dalam membuat manga. A—ku ingin belajar menggambar manga, makanya..." Hinata memain-mainkan jarinya.

"Ooo... begitu," Ino mengangguk-angguk, "Hati-hati terpengaruh hobby unik Sakura lho, Hinata-chan!"

"Ma—maksudnya?"

"Dia," Ino menunjuk kearah Sakura, "Punya hobby yang aneh."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku su—sudah tahu kok tentang hal itu," ucap Hinata.

"Hei, hei, sudah! Sekarang Hinata tolong bikin garis fokus ya!"

"Ba—baik!"

-Naruko-chan's room-

"Maafkan aku Naru, kau tahu aku menyukai warna hitam, makanya aku memberikan bunga itu padamu tanpa mengetahui artinya." Ujar Sasuke, niatnya kan pengen romantis. Mana pakai bilang, 'Bunga ini menggambarkan perasaanku padamu,' lagi. Sungguh, parah. Jadi merasa bodoh banget.

"Yaah, mungkin aku terlalu terbawa perasaan juga..." ucap Naruko sambil mengusap sikunya perlahan.

"Artinya kau mau kembali padaku kan?"

"... ya."

[Background: bunga-bunga berwarna pink]

"Bagus! Kalian sudah baikan! Masalah selesai!" seru Naruto merusak suasana.

"Ya, ya, ya! Baiklah! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku kalian berdua!" Naruko segera mendorong keluar dua orang laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Loh? Sasuke gak disuruh nginap di kamarmu? Kan sudah baikan!" goda Naruto.

"Selamat malam!" ujar Naruko dengan empat sudut siku-siku bertengger di dahinya.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Naruko ditutup.

'Cuma begini saja? Yang penting sudah baikan!' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar kosong yang ada di ujung, malas sekamar sama Naruto, nanti Naruko salah paham lagi gimana?

"Tunggu!" ucap Naruko sambil membuka pintu kamarnya sambil memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar sambil menoleh ke arah Naruko. "Hn?"

Naruko berlari kecil kearah Sasuke sambil memeluknya dan mencium pipi Sasuke, "Maaf aku salah paham, selamat malam! Mimpi indah!" seru gadis bersurai pirang itu langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

Hening.

'Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat beberapa saat yang lalu.' Batin Sasuke.

-keesokan harinya-

Langit cerah, awan putih berarak di tiup angin, matahari bersinar dengan cerah, menghangatkan pagi hari itu. Sungguh hari yang indah.

Naruko membuka fesbuknya dan mengkonfirm permintaan Sasuke.

"Oke! Beres!" ucap Naruko riang.

**Beranda **ProfilTemanPesan

**Naru-chanRamenPrinceSs**

Hari ini cerah dan menyenangkan! Ganbatte, minna ^_^

323 suka. 234 komentar

**Kazekage Gaara**

Insomnia kambuh, gak bisa tidur. Gak disangka sudah pagi -_-

3455 suka. 232 komentar

**Itachi Uchiha **

Galau gara-gara mikirin skripsi, tapi **Kyuu-chan** tetap yang pertama dipikiranku! :* Atas nama dewa jashin!

2345 suka. 45 komentar

**Kurama Namikaze**

Shit! Kenapa fesbuk gak ada tombol unlike? ==x

4000 suka. 3 komentar

**Akasuna no Sasori**

Yes! Action figure gundam terbaru, nendoroid Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Azusa Nakano, Ritsu Tainaka wait for me!

2345 suka. 2 komentar

**Earl Ciel Phantomhive**

Jadwal hari ini pergi ke Funtom Company dengan **Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Ethel Cordelia Middleford** dan **Sebastian Michaelis -_-**

2345 suka. 456 komentar

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika membuka fesbuknya dan melihat teks kata-kata yang dia tunggu sedari kemarin di fesbuk.

**Naru-chanRamenPrinceSs** mengubah hubungannya menjadi berpacaran.

3001 suka. 1234 komentar. Antar dinding

**Naru-chanRamenPrinceSs** sedang berpacaran dengan **Sasuke Uchiha.**

3004 suka. 5678 komentar. Antar-dinding

"Baguslah mereka sudah benar-benar baikan." Ucap Naruto ikut senang sambil mengecek fesbuknya.

**NarutoRamenLovers**

Semangat-dattebayo!

5000 suka. 7 komentar

"Wah, Sakura-chan apdet status! Like ah!"

**SpringCherryBlossomisSakura**

Selesai seminggu sebelum deadline, thanks to Hinata dan Ino :D

2346 suka. 50 komentar

"Hm, status Hinata juga harus di like!" Seru Naruto, sepertinya jiwa likers nya sedang bersemangat.

**Hinata NonaLavender**

Aku juga akan bersemangat! /3

2046 suka. 37 komentar

**SpringCherryBlossomisSakura** mengubah hubungannya menjadi berpacaran.

3001 suka. 3456 komentar. Antar dinding

**SpringCherryBlossomisSakura** sedang berpacaran dengan **Hinata NonaLavender**.

3001 suka. komentar. Antar-dinding

Naruto langsung cengok. "A—APA-APAAN INI?"

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Tamat dengan gak jelas dan aneh. Saya kehilangan feel buat nulis. Mungkin menulis juga bukan bakat saya. -_- *timpuked*

Mawar hitam sebenarnya gak ada, katanya sih. Tapi karena rekayasa genetik, jadinya sekarang ada, tapi kayaknya mahal deh, hehehe.

Character yang dipinjam belong to the owner of them, not me. Namanya juga minjem. :3 *bletak*

**OMAKE**

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Ada apa Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata sambil merapikan sketsa yang sudah disusunnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Be—bermain apa ya?"

"Namanya Role playing! Biasa dilakukan di forum atau fesbuk, seru lho! Kau mau kan role playing jadi pacarku di fesbuk?" seru Sakura.

Gubrak! Eh, hampir aja jatuh.

Hinata sweatdrop, "Tapi aku masih normal, Sakura-san. Aku masih suka laki-laki..." ujar Hinata, 'Dan laki-laki itu adalah Naruto-kun,' batinnya.

"Aku juga suka laki-laki kok, terutama yang shota atau bishie, waaah... mereka benar-benar soooo... cute! Eh, malah OOT!"

"Memangnya gak apa-apa yang seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, gimana tanggapan Neji dan Hanabi nanti kalau liat fesbuknya coba? Ntar kalau dibilangin pada otou-sama gimana? Gimana tanggapan Naruto-kun dan Naru-chan? Kenapa gak ajak Ino aja?

"Gak apa-apa! Ayolah kau kan asistenku! Gak lama kok~~ "

'Walaupun aku sudah tahu hobby Sakura-san unik, kadang aku gak mengerti jalan pikirannya,' ratap Hinata.

"Baiklah, ta—tapi gak lama kan? Aku takut cowok yang ku taksir malah menjauhiku... waaa..."

"Kalau cowok yang kau taksir ada hati padamu, dia justru akan mendekatimu untuk memastikan!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata seakan tidak yakin. ' Tapi... demi jadi mangaka...' batin Hinata sambil berpikir.

"Belum bisa ya... Bagaimana kalau kutawarkan foto-foto cowok di sekolah kita, aku punya semua fotonya. Akan kuberikan secara gratis! Yang paling populer dan banyak adalah Sasuke-kun, lalu ada Gaara-kun, Rock lee -?- Naruto juga ada. Atau mau dari fandom sebelah? Ada Ciel, Sebastian, Killua, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Len, Ka—"

"Benarkah? Ka—kalau begitu, fo—foto Na... Na..."

Glek!

"Foto Naruto-kun dan Na—Naruko-chan bisa?" ucap Hinata susah payah.

"Oh, tentu bisa! Mau pose yang seperti apa? Aku punya banyak!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan foto-foto.

"A—aku mau..."

"Eits,akan kuberikan semua, tapi perjanjiannya~~"

"Ba—baiklah, tapi Cuma sebentar kan?"

"Iya! Cuman bentar paling banter seminggu atau tiga minggu. Hehe!"

"Ya ampun..." Ino hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dan berface palm mendengarkan percakapan dua temannya itu.

**OWARI**

A/N: Saya kehilangan inspirasi...! DX

Maaf kalau chap terakhir ini humornya kurag dan lain sebagainya. Pengen bikin omake tentang Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dan foto itu, tapi Cuma dapat awalnya aja, tengah ampe ending blank.

Sungguh, saya galau -?-

Dan beginilah jadinya fic saya. –kacaubalau?-

Tapi yaah, setidaknya satu fic saya dah lunas. Tinggal satu lagi, hehe

Di last chapter ini,

Ada komentar? Saran? Flame?

Review please...

Selasa/10/04/2012


End file.
